


Elizabeth Howlett

by justsimplymeagain



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things weren't suppose to be this way! Elizabeth remained kneeling on the ground dead bodies were all that was left of her husband and her; she didn't know what to consider him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth Howlett

Things weren't suppose to be this way! Elizabeth remained kneeling on the ground dead bodies were all that was left of her husband and her; she didn't know what to consider him. Thomas, he could be considered as a first crush or even a lover. She didn't know, and it was useless to think about it now. She could feel the tears keeping her cheeks wet feeling cold when the cold air of night invaded her home, a cold reminder of how cruel life was.

"Oh… Oh Thomas… I told you this would happen, I told you…" Elizabeth painfully whispered, using what strength she had to just move to his side. Six holes, six wounds damning him to a slow death. And it was slow; she had to watch as the life drained from his eyes. She told him to leave this alone, not only for her life and how it was finally going as it should but for the sake of her son and the confusion it would cause the boy.

No… Not son, not boy. That thing, that thing that killed Thomas wasn't human. Wasn't her son. Her son died this night. She didn't know where the other boy was he could be gone for all she knew, good that boy scared her. There was always something unsettling about him, and it wasn't the odd looking nails. If you could call them nails.

Those two, things, were monsters. She was sure of it.

She wanted her son back! She wanted John and Thomas back! Why did things have to happen like this? Why!

But no, she will never get her sweet and innocent boy who was curious about everything. He was dead, what was left of him is a monster. She couldn't have her husband back because Thomas killed him and in turn the monster killed Thomas. Her Thomas.

"Why…" She muttered as she managed got to her feet, her whole body was wracked with shivers. The pain that she felt came from her heart, it was so unbearable! Everything's gone wrong, so very wrong.

_"What are you?" She said, the shock came out in disgust and horror as she stared at her son standing with his fists to Thomas's stomach._

"What am I, to have given birth to such a creature?" She whispered as she bent down and picked up the rifle that Thomas used to kill her husband. Fitting end, to a woman who gave birth to a monster as she pointed to her temple and reached for the trigger. She couldn't reach it very well, so she ended up crumbling down sobbing. The rifle laid forgotten beside her.

Why?

She didn't notice the gun being picked up by the boy who was Thomas's son. She didn't even register it when the rifle touched her temple gently. The boy did give her an answer though to what she was.

"What are you? The woman who gave me a brother." Those were the last words spoken to her. And she regretted what he said; her instincts told her that the boy wouldn't be too good for the monster now out on his own.

The boy pulled the trigger without hesitation, unlike normal boys his age and with that everything went black.


End file.
